1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipating devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An equipment chassis, such as a computer chassis, usually includes a heat sink, and a fan installed on an electronic component thereof for dissipating heat. Typically, the fan defines a plurality of fixing holes in four corners of a frame thereof. A fixing member is fixed to fins of the heat sink, and a plurality of through holes is defined in the fixing member corresponding to the fixing holes of the fan. A plurality of screws is extended through the corresponding fixing holes of the fan and engages in the corresponding through holes of the fixing member, thereby the fan is fixed to the heat sink. However, the screws have to be removed to detach the fan from the heat sink, which is troublesome and a waste of time.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipating device which is able to be mounted and detached easily.